Meaningless
by Saint Mirror
Summary: Speirs' and Roe's relationship from Roe's point of view. Sequel to Rank Jealousy.


A/N: Sequel to _Rank Jealousy_. Can be (as they all can) read separately.

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Band of Brothers_ miniseries nor do I make any money in writing this work of fiction; likewise I mean no offense to the actual men whom the series is based upon as this is based on the actors.

Meaningless

There were things that Eugene Roe was privy to as a medic that the other men wouldn't believe. He knew things, medically and personally, about each man that, if he were ever so inclined to tell the others, would shock most of them; things that could destroy friendships forged strong during the heat of battle. There were things about him that would rock their foundations, make them question their assumptions of him being so gentle. He could almost see the horrified expressions on their faces; could almost taste the shock on his tongue; could feel their feelings of betrayal running down his throat the way their blood did sometimes.

It made him smile.

Whatever would they think if they knew that at least once a week he had their Captain bent over the handiest object, happily fucking the man into blissful oblivion? Would they even understand that it wasn't about the fucking, that it was more than that, had always been more than that since they first touched?

Spina hadn't understood. Roe didn't blame him because of course he didn't understand; how could he when the poor guy was so preoccupied with his own burning lust? Roe could sympathize. Before Speirs...before, when all he had to keep himself from going insane was thoughts of his girl, he often found himself going off to be alone so he could jack-off to her image in peace because that was all the peace he ever got. Actually, that's how Speirs found him right their - god he didn't know what to call it! - started: his pants down around his ankles and his hand around his manhood, just trying to get some kind of relief. To say he'd been embarrassed was an understatement, but without blinking, with absolutely no change to his stoic expression, Speirs had approached him, wrapped his slim fingers around Roe's manhood and brought the medic to the most intense orgasm he could remember having. No words were spoken, but both men seemed to know that it wouldn't end that night.

How could Spina understand the sheer seeking need that continually brought Roe back to Speirs? How could he understand that they simply needed each other?

That need...that was only one thing the men of Easy Company didn't know about. For instance, he could bet money that, if they were to find out about him and Speirs, they would all be so very shocked to find that their scary Captain liked to be on the bottom. No one would believe it; why should they? All they would have to do was just look at him in comparison to Speirs. No way could a quiet, too serious medic like him stand a chance of riding their brash Captain; Speirs was too wild for him, more than he could ever dream of handling.

They were wrong. They were so, so wrong. What they didn't know about the Captain was that he liked being told what to do; he liked being controlled sometimes. Captain Speirs often found himself in environments where he had to be the one in control, where he had to be the one to decide what happened to the men and keep them safe, so he (or so Roe imagined) liked being with him. Speirs liked surrendering himself to Roe, allowing the young medic to with him as he so pleased, and in return Roe loved being totally in control of something for once. He liked knowing that whatever he planned would go exactly the way he wished, it wouldn't abruptly change because of some unknown factor like so many things had done. He wouldn't be left to pick up the pieces because there wouldn't be any pieces to pick up; everything would be the way he wanted it when he got done with Speirs. He liked that more than he liked the sex.

Oh sure, Speirs occasionally decided that he'd like to be the one giving instead of receiving (a natural occurrence as far as Roe was concerned), and they would trade places. This never bothered Roe because he too sometimes wanted to lose control. He knew how that particular dance would end even before it started. He could always tell when Speirs wanted to be on top, could always see it in his eyes (a particularly intense look in his eyes and a harder set to his mouth), and he made do. He almost anticipated the way Speirs would wait until the darkest hours of night before coming to his foxhole (or room) and yank him out by his hair (never making a sound, and Roe knew better than to make one either), drag him bodily to his room and fuck him with the same single-mindedness he had when in battle.

Of course, Roe couldn't even begin fathom what went on in his Captain's head during their encounters or what he was thinking afterwards when they were just laying next to each other, not cuddling, but just there, silently reliving what just happened and slowly coming back to themselves. The only thing he was truly certain of was the trust Speirs placed in him. That the man felt safe enough to lose control like that and let himself be controlled by someone like him (and to recognize Roe's need to control someone's fate even in something like sex even before Roe himself did) and to share the entire experience with him was...well it was much more than he ever thought to expect from anyone, least of all Speirs.

Sometimes Roe would wonder what brought his Captain to him, what made the man choose him out of all the others he could have been with; he would think that and then decide he didn't give a fuck. Why should he care what Speirs' reasons were when, when it got right down to it, the man had chosen him to share this with; what did he care if Speirs fucked others besides him? It didn't matter, it would never matter as long as this thing between them was real because, at the end of the day, it was Roe Speirs came to when he wanted to lose control, not someone else. All else was meaningless in the face of that.

-End-


End file.
